i'll be back
by TheBookLoverUpTheRoad
Summary: This story takes you through all the times nico told will he'd be back. Includes fetus nico and will to post boo nick and will. Fluffy multi chapter. T for language and kisses. Solangelo.
1. when i first saw you

**Alright, this is going to be a short chapter fic and I'll be updating as often as I can with school and all. So, let's see, red hair, girlish arms, less then satisfactory writing skills, nope not uncle rick, and that means I don't own PJO. Without further ado, read on.**

Wills POV

When I first met him he was soaked in water, grinning like a maniac and trudging out of the canoe lake with the other victims of what would later be called "the time Thalia totalled the sun."

The first thing he said to me was "Wow you look a lot like that guy, is he your brother?" he asked pointing at Apollo who was currently smirking attractively and hitting on the hunters. "Are you a god too?"

"Hahaha No, he's my dad actually, I'm a demigod, you don't just meet gods, they're kind of a big deal" I replied

"But he can't be your dad! You're the same age, how old are you 15?"

"No I'm 13 and gods can change their appearances, otherwise they'd all look like, a million years old and that wouldn't do any favours for their self-esteem, not that Apollo needs much help in that department. From what I've heard I mean, I only met him once."

"He's your dad and you only met him once?"

"Oh… um…yeah" I said scratching the back of my neck awkwardly, "we campers aren't exactly close with our parents. I'm lucky I met him at all, it was sort of an accident." I said with a small reminiscing smile.

"Oh" he said sounding thoroughly disappointed.

Oh you Idiot solace! Of course he was looking forward to meeting his godly parent! You didn't have to break it to him on his first day! I thought to myself as soon as I saw the smile fade from his face.

The absence of his childish grin made him look so much older, more solemn. He had the same look every camper gets when they realise their godly parent may not even know they exist, you see it a lot around the over-crowded Hermes cabin, but somehow it was especially heart-wrenching on this boy's face.

"But there's loads of other cool stuff!" I added have "come on I'll show you around"

"Okay. Just let me tell Percy and Bianca, I'll be back." he said with a hint of an Italian accent and a smile returning to his lips.

Soon he came running back, giving me the thumbs up. Looking over the boys shoulder I saw the girl I'd assume is Bianca give me a small smile and mouth the words "Thank you" And Percy, somewhat less subtly mouth "I feel for you" I smiled back and rolled my eyes at percy, this new kid didn't seem too bad.

"So what's your name kid?" I asked

"Nico, and I'm not a kid I'm ten years old" he responded.

 **Yep that's it, sorry I'll make another chapter soon.**

 **'** **Til next time,**

 **-Jess**

 **A.k.a** **TheBookLoverUpTheRoad**


	2. will's first patient

**Hey** **I'** **m** **back** **sorry** **I** **didn't** **update** **for** **a** **bit** **,** **I** **didn't really know where I was going with this so I made a thaluke one shot instead, it's called you already have if you wanna go check it out. Anyway I'm done with my self promo now so yeah, I don't own pjo, enjoy the story.**

It has been a pretty slow day, which I guess is a good thing since I work in the infirmary, but it wasn't doing my ADHD any favours. We've been trying to keep busy but there's only so many ways to rearrange a supply closet full of gauze and ambrosia. We being me, Austin, Kayla and Michael. Kayla and I are still in training but I'm getting pretty good, Austin is a great healer but to be honest the only reason I understand half the injuries I'm supposed to heal is Michael Yew, he's an awesome teacher. Just then my train of thought was interrupted by a loud yell.

"Yew! Get over here!"

Finally some action. I saw Michael sprint down the short hallway and grab hold of the corner of the wall with one of his hands using his momentum to swing his body around the corner and through the open door leading out to the voice, with me and Kayla in toe.

"What's up? Who's dying?" he asked excitedly as we approached the small huddle of people.

"This kid fell off the climbing wall, hit his head a bit too hard on the way down, got too close to the lava as well I think." Luke Castilian said as he handed the boy he was carrying bridal style to Michael. When the boys head lolled to the side slightly I saw his face, it was Nico, the boy I met a few weeks ago.

"I got him" Michael said taking Nico and holding him the same way Luke did, he was always a bit thin and almost a head shorter then me but he never looked as small as he did now, being passed between the two head counsellors. "Thanks Castellan" Michael added as he turned and took Nico into one of the rooms set aside for patients.

Michael set him down on the bed and turned around to face us.

"He doesn't have a concussion, no internal or external bleeding, just a bit burned, bit bruised and unconscious. That makes him the ideal patient for me show Kayla how to fix burns on….

"I can't, I wish I could but I have to get to archery. Sorry." Kayla said sadly.

"That's fine we got this right will?"

"Yep, have fun Kayla" I said. I was never great at archery, I know a son of Apollo that can't shoot strait, pretty pathetic, well at least I can heal people pretty well and while were counting blessings I don't have my Dad's thing for haiku poems, thank Zeus almighty for that.

Kayla scrambled for her bow and yelled a quick good bye as she ran towards the archery range.

"Alright" Michael began "you grab the ambrosia and ointment and I'll get the ice water and towel."

"Got it" I said smiling.

I came back to find Michael waiting with the water and towel in hand. He faked tossing the bucket of icy water on Nico's face and laughed at the shocked look on my face.

"Relax will I wasn't actually going to do it" he said still laughing. I laughed too and handed him the things he asked for, but he didn't take them from me.

"I think you should take this one."

"What? No, I can't! What if I break him or something?"

Michael laughed. "You won't break him" he promised

"But what if I do?" I countered.

He just raised an eyebrow.

"Pop quiz: What do you do if it's a minor burn?" he asked.

"Well that's easy you just dab it with ice water and apply the ointment."

"And for severe bruising?"

"A hymn to Apollo."

"Unconsciousness?"

"Bucket of ice water over the head according to you."

"See you'll be fine you got this, and if at some point you don't have this just scream and I'll be here before you do any permanent damage." He said smirking

"Okay" I said a small smile spreading across my face, I was still nervous but Michael was right I knew this stuff.

I got to work straight away putting his delicate hands in cold water and dabbing ointment onto the worst parts of his hands and arms. He stayed unconscious the whole time which was a little awkward for me, I'd apologies when I pressed too hard or when my fingernail grazed a sore spot, expecting him to flinch or pull his hand back, but he just slept on, chest rising and falling rhythmically. When I was done healing burnt arms and talking to unconscious boys I decided to wake him up because to heal the bruising on his left side I'd need to have my hand directly on his skin as I sang the hymn, and putting your hand up a boys shirt as he sleeps crosses the line from awkward to just plain creepy.

I parted his soft lips with my fingers and slipped half a square of ambrosia between them. For some reason I began to wonder how his soft lips would feel brushing against my own. That doesn't make sense though, I'm not gay, and I have a girlfriend! Is it possible to like both genders? Is that a thing? Probably not, maybe I'm just weird….

Then he woke up and that put an end to that train of thought.

"Hey Nico" I said giving him a small smile and trying to make my voice sound reassuring.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"Uh you kind of fell, you're in the infirmary" I said trying not to smirk, now that I knew he was okay I started to realize how funny it must have looked.

Nico cursed under his breath in a language I couldn't understand.

"That wasn't Greek." I stated dumbly.

"No, why would it be." He answered

"Most of us can speak ancient Greek, or at least understand it, but that wasn't it."

"No it's Italian." He replied.

"Oh"

After a short pause I remembered what I woke him up for.

"Right back to the healing thing, you need to roll up your shirt so I can see the bruising."

"Okay" he said as he reached towards the hemline of his shirt and flinched at the movement.

"Do you want me to do it?" I asked

He nodded so I rolled up his shirt, placed my hands on the bruised area and began to sing as quietly as I could, (I'm not exactly proud of my voice) and restored his shirt to its original position as soon as I saw the bruises shrink and turn back to the olive colour they were before his fall.

"Thanks Will, You sing good." He said offering me a small smile, one I couldn't help but return.

"Thanks Nico." I said laughing lightly.

"So you should be better now but you should probably wait here until our head healer comes back to look you over and make sure I did everything right."

"Make sure you did everything right?" he asked with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Bad choice of word, just to check that I didn't miss anything and you're 100% back to normal."

"Oh okay."

"So do you want to do something while we wait?"

"You mean you'll wait with me?" he asked smiling.

"Of course I'm your doctor!" I said.

"Well I do have this game called Mythomagic, its supper cool you have these cards and…"

"You don't have to explain _Mythomagic_ to _me_ , I'm the best at that game!" I interrupted.

He grinned up at me "Really?" he asked

"Oh yeah, you're going down di Angelo." I said grinning as well.

"We'll see" he said. Reaching for his aviator jacket. He checked the pockets and sighed out loud.

"I left my cards in the Hermes cabin, I'll be back." He said.

"Oh I'll come with you, then I can get my cards too and we can have a huge battle!" I said helping him up off the bed.

His eyes grew wide and his grin threatened to split his face in half.

"Cool!" he exclaimed.

 **That's a normal chapter length! Good job jess finally got it together, anyway I think I'm gunna start updating on Fridays, I like Fridays, again sorry I didn't update for a while you have my Science prof to thank for that.**

 **'** **til next time**

 **-Jess**

 **Aka TheBookLoverUpTheRoad**


	3. I'll never be back

**So...lots of Fridays passed… I'm really sorry…. here's a special Monday chapter to make up for it. And I will try harder to be on time I'm just really busy. Anyway I don't own pjo, surprising right? And without further ado, read on.**

"Nico guess whose back!" I said in a sing song voice launching myself into the sword fighting arena.

Nico's eyes lit up immediately, "no way!" he exclaimed dropping his too-big sword and running toward me.

"well come on" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the big house "if I hadn't seen my sister for two weeks a herd of dads big red cows couldn't stop me from finding her!

We slid to a stop at the steps and ran up quickly, nico rapped his knuckles against the door and barged in grinning and out of breath, expecting to see the person he loved most in the entire world.

"Hey! Where's… where's my sister?"

Dead silence. Then Percy looked around the room and stood up uncomfortably.

"Hey, Nico. Let's take a walk okay? We need to talk."

I threw a hand over my mouth to stop from audibly gasping, I knew exactly what was coming next but from the hopeful look on Nico's face I could tell that made one of us.

"Could you give us a minute Will?" Percy asked with a small, sad smile.

"Oh, yeah, of course... See you later Nico."

"Bye Will."

He doesn't deserve this…. He's the last person who deserves this, he's a kid for gods sake and she was the last sliver of family he had left…. How could Hades be so cruel…? I thought to myself as I walked through the woods with an uncomfortable mixture of anger, sadness and pity swirling and churning in my stomach.

-Mini time skip-

I saw a shadow move a few meters away and instinctively drew my knife, I snuck up close to it and realized it wasn't a monster, it was one of my best friends sitting on the ground with his body shaking rigidly and tears streaming down his face.

"Nico, I'm so sorry… you of all people didn't deserve it, she should have come back…" I whispered reaching out to move the hair that had fallen over his eyes.

He smacked my hand away and glared up at me.

"You knew. You knew and you didn't tell me." He said putting the words together with so much poison I could practically feel them burning into my skin.

"Nico, I didn't! I mean I, I did but not until I saw Percy! I swear!"

"I don't care when you knew, you knew and you didn't tell me!" he shouted, a continuous stream of tears cascading down his face like a waterfall.

"Nico I was trying to help! Percy was going to tell you I didn't think I would have to!" I said matching his tone of voice and immediately regretting it. I just screamed at a kid who lost his sister.

"I'm sorry." I sighed "I'll walk you to your cabin, it'll be better tomorrow" I knew from experience that it wasn't true, it would take a lot of tomorrows to make even a little improvement but it's the hope that it'll be better tomorrow that got me through every lose I'd experienced.

"I don't want to go back! I never want to go back! I never want to see Percy and I never want to see you! I just want to see Bianca, I'd give up anything for Bianca! Just go away!" he yelled, his voice hoarse from the screaming and crying.

"I'm not leaving." I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"Then I am, and this time I'll never be back!" he said turning to run deeper into the woods, I lunged to catch his arm before he could get away but all I got was a fist of cold, damp air. He was gone.

 **So first I miss three updates then I drown the lovely readers that are still with me in a pool of feels, this is off to a great start… Sorry. Please leave me a review anyway, those things are lovely and are clinically proven to bring about quicker updates.**

 **'** **til next time,**

 **-jess**

 **Aka TheBookLoverUpTheRoad**


	4. authors note skip if you like :)

**Hey guys, so I have started doing some volunteer work on Friday nights because I have to get my hours (I'm a high school student, it's not like court ordered community service or anything) so bye bye writing time, don't worry the story isn't ending neither are any of my other fics but I'm going to start updating on Sundays instead of Fridays and if I miss an update or two sorry, also sorry for the false hope of a new chapter I just thought I should give you guys a reason before I have an angry mob of solangelo shippers after me.**

 **'** **till next time,**

 **-jess**

 **Aka TheBookLoverUpTheRoad**


End file.
